The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of cherry laurel plant, botanically known as Prunus laurocerasus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Jong3’. ‘Jong3’ originated from an open-pollination conducted in Biezenmortel, The Netherlands in 2006 between unknown and unpatented Prunus laurocerasus plants.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown outdoors for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘Jong3’ was selected from the group of plants in Biezenmortel, The Netherlands in May 2007. In October 2007, ‘Jong3’ was first vegetatively propagated by softwood cuttings. ‘Jong3’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via softwood cuttings.